


Flames of Hate, Flames of Passion

by bluemandycat



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Courtship AU, M/M, aka: amanda starts another multi-chapter!! yay!!, basically an AU where the movie never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: Bergens never came AU. It's springtime, and trolls are beginning the traditional courtship processes. Branch fully intends to stay out of it. Creek has other plans.(Based off a Tumblr prompt by prussiancancer)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, the fool who is starting another multi-chapter!
> 
> ...it was only a matter of time.
> 
> Enjoy!

            Ah, springtime. Traditionally, it was a time for trolls to begin courting. New pods had to be produced eventually, after all, and for new pods to happen, relationships had to happen. Every troll joined together for a season of love songs, sweet candy, and oh so many kisses.

 

            Branch had always hated the spring.

 

            To be fair, it wasn’t _just_ because he was going to be alone forever. Branch had accepted that truth back when he was little. No, it was every other disgusting couple that made springtime so terrible.

 

            Sure, he’d been called a party pooper, a sourpuss, even emotionally stunted, but who cared? He was called that every other day of the year. As far as Branch was concerned, the rest of the world needed to sober up before life hit them and their stupid romances like a freight train.

 

            …Besides, he _wasn’t_ emotionally stunted. He just didn’t have the _time_ for romance. That’s all.

 

            This spring was the worst of all, because the trolls in his generation were supposed to announce courtship. The popular kids who had been loved and revered during high school would pair up, and the not-so-popular kids would secretly wish they were that lucky. Not that Branch was one of those wishers. He was happy in his bunker, _thank you very much_.

 

            Princess Poppy was going to get courted, for sure. Who wouldn’t want to court the princess, after all? Well, not Branch, but every other troll? Yes. Branch even knew who the one to gain courtship would be. Creek.

 

            Just thinking about it made Branch’s stomach turn, but he couldn’t deny it. Creek was well liked enough to be the new king, and charming enough to win Poppy’s heart. Some king and queen they’d be. Queen and king of annoying Branch, more like.

 

            But it was fine! After courting season, when everyone had their mates and was producing cute little baby pods, Branch would retire to his bunker. He’d live in solitude, exiting only to gather sticks and provisions, and it would be _great_. He’d see Creek and Poppy’s little pod become as loud and zen as their parents, and hey! Maybe the little twerp would wander into Branch’s bunker one or two times, and Branch would be able to educate them on the danger of the Bergens! Drill some sense into a monarch’s head, for once.

 

            Unfortunately, on the first day of courtship season, nothing went Branch’s way. He had fully planned to spend the entire day in his bunker, so he wouldn’t be subjected to everyone’s tearful love confessions. The universe, though, had different plans.

 

            “What?” Branch gasped, to himself. “Out of sugar? How does that even happen? I live in the most sickly-sweet place imaginable!” But, despite the saccharinity of his surroundings, he was indeed out of sugar.

 

            “This is an outrage! And on the worst possible day, too! I just wanted blueberry pancakes! Where did my sugar go?” Branch exclaimed to his bunker. His bunker gave no explanation as to where his sugar went.

 

            “And just my luck, they only have it in Troll Village. Maybe I can get in and out before the lovey-dovey stuff starts happening?” Branch pondered. “Yeah. That sounds good.” He looked around, self-consciously. “Note to self: stop talking to yourself. You sound crazy.” He sighed. “I’m…going to stop now.”

 

            Twenty minutes later, he was in Troll Village, clutching his backpack and trying to look innocuous. It was nine in the morning, and trolls were already kissing, walking hand in hand, and singing little duets with each other. Even the trolls who were already couples were joining in on the fun. Something about the season brought all of that into the open. Branch thought they should put it all back.

 

            The general store was right ahead. Clear path from point A to point B. He could be in and out in just five—

 

 _Crash!_ Branch bumped straight into a purple troll in front of him. “I’m so sorry!” he apologized quickly, not wanting to lose too much time. The troll turned around, and Branch inwardly groaned.

 

            “Hi, Branch,” said Creek, sounding confused. “I didn’t expect you to be out in the open today.”

 

            “Hi, Creek. I’ll only be polluting your vision for about five more minutes. I just need to buy a few things,” said Branch.

 

            “It’s not a bad thing for you to be in town once in a while, Branch,” said Creek gently. “Besides, today is a good day for it. Courtship, and all that. Romance might soothe your soul.”

 

            “Romance can soothe everyone else’s soul. Not mine. I’ll stay tense and alone and prepared, thank you very much,” said Branch. “Look, I really don’t have much time—”

 

            Creek rolled his eyes. “Oh, Branch. When was the last time you had a companion?”

 

            Branch shrugged. “Never?”

 

            Creek clicked his tongue. “That’s just sad, Branch.”

 

            “You know, I didn’t come to be psychologically analyzed. I came to get sugar. That’s it. Please get out of my way, preferably before I hit you,” threatened Branch.

 

            Creek grabbed his wrist. “Branch, just answer me this. If you were to court someone, who would it be?”

 

            Branch racked his brains. “Uh, myself? My bundle of sticks?”

 

            Creek stared at him. “A _real_ troll, Branch.”

 

            Branch groaned. “Fine. If I were to court someone—which I’m not going to—I would go for a troll who could really talk to me, you know? Like, everyone here sees me as a grumbly gray buzzkill, but I’m an actual troll, you know? And I guess, in a purely theoretical mate, I would want someone that treated me like I was…”

 

            “Special?” Creek finished. Branch shook his head.

 

            “Normal.” Branch touched his forehead, suddenly self-conscious. “Listen, Creek, I’m really tired, so you should probably write all that off as crazy babble. Don’t use it for…courting Poppy, or king duties, or whatever your devious brain has planned. I’m going to go get my sugar.” He pulled his wrist out of Creek’s grasp, and pushed past him. Creek didn’t even try to stop him; he was too busy staring at his own feet. Branch set down the road to the general store. A couple was frenching off to the side. Branch gritted his teeth.

 

            Today just wasn’t his day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch goes for a walk late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK. Finals week has been kicking my butt, but here I am, with a new chapter! Enjoy!

It was nighttime, past the time of the moonlight serenades and the pretty lightning bugs. It was the kind of nighttime that you’d be afraid of if you met it in a dark alleyway. It had always been Branch’s favorite time of night, ever since he learned to defend himself. It was the time he went on quiet walks.

 

Branch felt himself unwinding as he walked out into the cool air. Even in his comfy dark bunker, he had been able to hear the loud song of the initial courtship ceremony—a ceremony designed to encourage everyone to start thinking about who they were going to court.

 

Branch was sure that everyone would already be paired off. Especially Creek and Poppy. No fuss, no muss, ten years of solitude in the bunker, here he comes.

 

Branch shook off the bitterness as he walked. Just because nobody wanted a thundercloud that liked everything that normal trolls hated, didn’t mean he had to ruin everyone else’s good time. Even if it wouldn’t be half bad to— 

 

No. No more thinking about Creek, or Poppy, or any other troll, ever. Shake it off, Branch. Stay vigilant. Keep your eyes on the Bergen-fighting, royal-educating prize.

 

Branch looked up, and realized he’d been walking in circles. He’d been so caught up in his totally-not-bitter thoughts that he had forgotten all survival skills. He could have been eaten by a Bergen, and then who would court him?

 

Well, either way, still nobody. Keep moving, Branch. Keep walking.

 

“Feeling nocturnal, Branch?” said a voice behind him.

 

Branch turned around. Creek was floating in the lotus position behind him, held up by his bug. Branch groaned. “What do you want, Creek?”

 

“I think the better question is, what do you want?” Creek countered.

 

Branch rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Creek.”

 

“No, seriously. What do you want? From me, I mean,” said Creek.

 

“Uh, nothing? For you to leave me alone?” said Branch.

 

“Really, Branch. What do you want? Some sort of gift? Physical affection? Give me a straight answer.”

 

“Have you ever been direct in your life?” Branch said, avoiding giving him a straight answer.

Creek sighed. “Fine, Branch. I’ll cut to the chase.” He put his feet down on the ground, and his bug let go of his hair. “In town today, you said you’d go for someone that treated you like you were special.”

 

“Normal. I specifically said normal. You said special,” Branch explained. Creek ignored him.

 

“I’ve been thinking on this for a while now, trying to find a good way to tell you…” Creek shuffled. “I thought I had a pretty good way, until you told me to get on with it. But I guess that’s just you being you, right?” He flashed a smile. Branch rolled his eyes.

 

“And? Spit it out, Creek,” Branch said.

 

Creek took his hands. “You’re _unbearable_. Fine. Here goes nothing.” He took a deep breath. “I want to court you, Branch.”

 

“What?” exclaimed Branch, letting go of Creek’s hands.

 

“Let me court you. You’re smart and resourceful. I’m zen and colorful and well-liked. We could be a power couple.”

 

“I’m hallucinating. This can’t be happening,” Branch said, pulling at his hair.

 

“I’d treat you well, Branch. I mean, could any of your prospective courters treat you better than me?” Creek said, sounding threatened.

 

“What prospective courters? I fully planned to just be single in my bunker forever!” Branch said, exasperated.

 

“Oh, well, in that case, you don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’m right here, Branch,” Creek said, grinning.

 

Branch shook his head. “I thought you were going to court Poppy? And become the new king?”

 

“What gave you that idea?” asked Creek, cocking his head.

 

“Um, the fact that you’re glued to her side at all times?” Branch said, running his fingers through his hair. “The fact that everyone likes you? Those reasons?”

 

“I am not glued to Poppy’s side at all times,” Creek protested. Branch cocked an eyebrow at him. “Besides,” he continued. “I don’t _want_ to court Poppy. I want to court you.”

 

“Poppy turned you down, didn’t she?” said Branch.

 

“What? No. Why would you even think that? You’re my first choice!” Creek said, exasperated.

 

“Well, I hope you have a second one, then,” Branch muttered.

 

“Don’t be silly, Branch. Now, about my offer…” Branch barely heard him. He looked around, searching for a distraction.

 

“Oh no! A Bergen! It’s going to eat us!” he said as convincingly as possible, which wasn’t very convincing. Still, Creek turned around, giving Branch enough time to run away.

 

Branch wove between the trees. He heard a shout from behind him, and then the buzzing sound of the wings of Creek’s bug. “Come back and accept my courtship, Branch!” Creek yelled. Branch didn’t respond, and sped up.

 

He kept running until he hit the main square of Troll Village. “Help!” he yelled, not caring about his loner image. Trolls made their way to the doors of the pods, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and most likely wondering who would be up at such an ungodly hour. Creek followed him with his bug, and nodded to the trolls, probably reassuring them that this was totally normal and Branch was just being a little baby that couldn’t accept courtship like a _real_ troll.

 

Past the general store, past the recreation center, and up the steps, to a pink pod, where a pink troll in a purple nightgown was gaping at him. Branch practically crashed into Poppy.

 

“Branch, it’s 3am. What are you _doing_?” she asked.

 

“It’s _Creek,_ ” Branch spat. “He’s chasing me.”

 

Poppy cocked her head to the side. “Um, what?”

 

Creek touched down beside Branch. “Now, really, Branch, I don’t think that’s quite fair. At least let me explain myself before running off and slandering me.”

 

“Oh, you explained yourself quite well, Creek,” Branch snapped.

 

“Okay, what’s going on here? Might I remind you that it is 3am? I have to get my ‘cutie’ sleep,” said Poppy.

 

“Creek is pursuing me,” said Branch.

 

“Do I get a voice in this?” asked Creek. Branch rolled his eyes and didn’t respond. To Poppy, Creek said, “I told Branch I wanted to court him, and he overreacted.”

 

“Oh,” she said lamely.

 

“That’s it? Oh?” asked Branch indignantly. “You’re not even going to defend me?”

 

“What do you want me to do about it, Branch?” asked Poppy.

 

“I don’t know! Up until ten minutes ago I was under the impression that you and Creek were going to court!” exclaimed Branch.

 

“Me and Creek?” Poppy asked, raising an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

 

“I know, right?” said Creek. Branch glared at him.

 

“If you two had decided to court, this wouldn’t be happening right now,” Branch said. After a second, he asked, “Who _are_ you courting, by the way? Even if I’m not a part of your society, I’d like to know who this new, non-Creek king will be.”

 

Poppy cleared her throat. “First of all, Branch, you are a part of our society, don’t try and fight it. Second of all, uh, I don’t think there will be a new king.”

 

“What?” Branch asked, cocking his head in disbelief.

 

Poppy laughed. “Yeah, I guess I’m breaking tradition a little bit.” The door of Poppy’s pod opened, and a troll with orange hair walked out to stand next to Poppy. Judging from her shit-eating grin, she had been listening in on the whole conversation. She put her arm around Poppy.

 

“Sup, Branch?” said Suki. Branch gaped at her. Creek tapped Branch on the shoulder.

 

“If we’re _done_ with the issue of Poppy’s relationship status,” he said, “can we deal with the issue of you accepting my courtship?”

 

Branch folded his arms. “You chased me into town, a place where I don’t usually go willingly, over courtship, which I hate. Why would my answer have changed?”

 

Creek shrugged. “Okay,” he said. “Clearly you need some more convincing. But I’m a patient troll.” He shot Branch a grin. “You are going to be so happy with me.”

 

Branch looked at Poppy. “Can he really do this?” he asked.

 

Poppy shrugged. “Legally, yes. If he doesn’t choose to go after a different troll, then he can keep trying to convince you until courtship season is over.”

 

“And is murder off the table, or?”

 

Creek slung an arm around Branch and laughed. “That is _exactly_ the reason I want to court you.”

 

It was going to be a long spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Kudos/Comments/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr/Art???? always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has to stave off Creek's giant public declarations of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Bet you didn't think I'd ever update this! Joke's on you (and me!) I had to take some time off to finish my book, which is now published! But I'm back on the fanfiction scene now!
> 
> Many, many thanks to @demi-steph on Tumblr, who has very kindly become my patron for this chapter. You motivated me to actually update (!!!!!)
> 
> Enjoy the fic, everyone!

Creek was being an utter pain in the butt.

 

Now, granted, Branch had always thought Creek was a pain in the butt, even before all this courtship nonsense started. Branch detested the annoyingly chill aura that Creek seemed to manifest, even if nobody else did. In fact, that was about half of the reason that Branch had built his bunker in the first place– it was pretty much impossible to avoid Creek if you lived in town. 

 

However, thanks to Creek declaring his courtship, Branch couldn't get away from the zen troll. Even his formerly Creek-proof bunker wasn't safe. (Branch had woken up one morning to find a bouquet of purple flowers at his bedside, with a heart-shaped note signed  _ Creek _ . There were no signs of a break-in, and no traps were triggered. Branch still wasn't sure how Creek had done that, but it pissed him off regardless.)

 

Outside the bunker was even worse. Creek kept on attempting to make giant declarations of his love. And he had the audacity to look crestfallen when Branch walked away! It wasn't fair!

 

Poppy was no help. She was having too much fun in paradise with DJ Suki to listen to Branch’s complaints. 

 

“ _ Really _ , Branch” she had said on one particularly memorable trip to the park. (Creek had attempted to take Branch on a paddle boat ride, Branch had tipped the boat over, and Poppy and Suki had witnessed the whole thing.)  “I don't know what you expect me to do about it.”

 

“You're the  _ princess _ ,” Branch had complained. “You should do something. There's got to be some law Creek is violating here!”

 

Poppy shook her head. “Beyond laws regarding violence, threats, and non-consensual sexual acts, there aren’t many restrictions on courtship.” She had sounded like a textbook.

 

Suki had piped up, “Chill out, Branch. Besides, it’s not like there are laws against,” she had flipped through her notebook, “puppy eyes, giving flowers, hugs, and candy.”

 

“You’ve been keeping a list?” Poppy had asked, laughing. She had leaned in close to Suki to read the carefully lettered words, and Suki had slung her arm around Poppy’s waist.

 

“It all should be illegal,” Branch had grumbled, ignoring the excessive amount of PDA. “The whole season should be illegal.”

 

“ _ Someone’s  _ playing hard to get,” Suki had sing-songed. Branch had wisely decided to walk away, before Suki found more ways to make him mad, and before Creek had made his way out of the pond.

 

Obviously, the legal system was going to be no help to Branch. Yet another example of how the governmental system of Troll Village was doomed to fail.

 

After a week of trying to dodge Creek, Branch decided that enough was enough. He was going to confront Creek like an adult. No more running. They were going to talk it out.

 

So the next time that Branch felt a tap on the shoulder by a purple hand, he turned around…and socked Creek in the face.

 

Creek fell back a full three feet, his nose bleeding rainbow. A package fell out of his hand.

 

“Sorry!” Branch exclaimed. He hadn't meant to punch  _ that  _ hard. He half-ran to stand over Creek. 

 

Creek propped himself up on an elbow. “It's fine,” he said with a smile. “I know you only half meant it.”

 

Branch resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how well Creek knew him. Instead, he held out a hand. “It was still unfair.”

 

Creek’s genuine grin turned to a shark smile, and he laced his fingers with Branch’s. Branch pulled Creek to his feet, and then, with some effort, managed to extract his hand from Creek’s grasp. 

 

“I can't do  _ anything  _ nice for you,” Branch grumbled.

 

“Sure you can!” Creek said brightly. He bent down to pick up the package he had dropped. “And speaking of doing nice things–”

 

“Creek, we need to chat,” Branch said, cutting him off. Creek, package in hand, eyed him quizzically.

 

“About what, Branch?” Creek asked.

 

“About this courtship business,” Branch said.

 

“Listen, I know that you're not exactly–” Creek started, but Branch raised a finger, silencing him.

 

“Legally, nothing you do is wrong,” he said. “And I strongly suspect that if I asked you, point-blank, to stop, you'd ignore me.”

 

Creek tried to speak again. “Well, actually–” Branch held up another finger. 

 

“So since you clearly are dead set on courting me,” Branch finished, “can I at least ask you to stop with the PDA?”

 

Creek blinked. It was obvious that this was not the turn he had thought the conversation would take. “What?”

 

“Stop making public declarations of love. It’s embarrassing and I don’t like it,” Branch clarified.

 

“But I thought you wanted to be treated like a normal troll?” Creek asked. “This is what normal troll courtship is like.” He frowned. “I think. I've never courted anyone before.”

 

Branch sighed. “By ‘normal,’ I meant that I wanted to be treated like I had emotions, not that I wanted to be publicly humiliated against my will.”

 

Creek hesitated, and then nodded. “As long as I get to court you.”

 

“You absolutely don't. Make no mistake, this is me tolerating a bad situation,” Branch said. 

 

“I see,” said Creek. “Can I at least give you your present?” He waved his slightly dirty package.

 

Branch sighed over-dramatically. “I suppose. As long as it isn't more chocolate.”

 

“It isn't,” promised Creek. He held the box out, and Branch took it.

 

It was a plain box, wrapped in silver paper with a green bow. Branch had to admire Creek’s self-restraint on the glitter.

 

Branch carefully unwrapped the gift, taking care not to rip the paper. It could always be reused. He stared at the small, rectangular object inside.

 

“An MP3 player?” Branch asked. Loud music wasn't really his style.

 

“Not quite,” said Creek. “Turn it on.”

 

Branch pressed the button on the side, and it turned on. Instead of displaying a list of songs, it showed a rudimentary map of Troll Village and the surrounding woods. A blinking dot showed where Branch was.

 

Branch jerked his eyes away from the screen. “A digital map?”

 

Creek shifted. “I had a tech troll mod out one of Suki’s old MP3 players. It's not too advanced, but I figured you'd like it. It's waterproof and solar powered, too.”

 

“Wow, Creek…” Branch almost couldn't find words. “This is a really thoughtful gift. I’ll definitely use this.”

 

“Does that mean that I get to court you?” Creek asked hopefully. 

 

Branch turned around. “I'm leaving,” he said, as he began walking into the woods.

 

“Wait, Branch, is that a yes or a no?” Creek called behind him. Branch ignored him.

 

He was ashamed to say, however, that he used Creek’s device to get back to his bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! If you want to become a patron for a chapter (or want to commission me for other writing) contact me at @bluemandycat on Tumblr. If you want to take a look at my book, it's called "Connection" by Amanda Postman on Amazon. (If you read the sample and tell me you like it, I'll probably cry.)
> 
> See you in the next update!
> 
> As always, kudos/comments/messages to bluemandycat keep me going!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I promise, the real good Breek content will be later on. Hopefully next chapter...?
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Messages to @bluemandycat on Tumblr/Art???/More Breek Content always appreciated!


End file.
